Tarde de Cine
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei / En pleno mes de agosto el calor es tan sofocante que Itachi y Deidara deciden refugiarse en un cine donde poder estar frescos y disfrutar de una buena película


**¡Hola! Ya sé que hoy no me toca publicar, pero he visto que el día 2 de agosto se quedaba vacío y me daba mucha pena que el reto de la gran Itara quedara incompleto. Por ello, me he animado y he realizado este pequeño fic que espero que os guste.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Tarde de cine**

Agosto. Treinta y nueve grados a la sombra. En la calle más importante del centro de la ciudad no había ni un alma a esas tempranas horas de la tarde, excepto una pareja de chicos que iban cogidos de la mano. Uno de ellos, de largos cabellos rubios, iba de lado a lado y con la coleta alta casi deshecha por culpa del calor. El otro, de pelo moreno como el carbón y de mirada helada, intentaba permanecer impertérrito a los azotes del sol, cosa que no logró. Agotado, el rubio estalló:

- ¡Tengo muchísimo calor, uhn!

El Uchiha resopló, exasperado.

- Y yo, Deidara. Y yo.

- Dime, ¿por qué hemos tenido que quedar cuando más calor hace?

- Porque me llamaste diciendo que querías comprarle algo a tu queridísimo amigo Sasori -las últimas palabras las pronunció con cierto tono irónico- y resulta que lo que buscabas estaba agotado.

El menor, al verse cazado, no dijo nada durante el resto del trayecto hasta que llegaron a una plaza famosa por sus elegantes y espectaculares cines. Allí, se sentaron en un banco a la sombra, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que estaba la madera del asiento aún estando en una zona que no había sido tocada por los poderosos rayos del astro rey. Contemplaron lo poco concurrida que estaba la plaza y desearon estar en algún sitio fresco. Itachi, al ver las películas que proyectaban en uno de los cines, tuvo una idea.

- ¿Te apetece ver una peli?

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. He pensado que a estas horas no habrá nadie en la sala -explicó despacio- además, seguro que tienen el aire acondicionado, por lo que no pasaremos calor en ningún momento.

El ojiazul miró a su chico con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no iban al cine. Entre unas cosas y otras, no tenían casi tiempo para ellos. Esa era una buena oportunidad para estar a solas.

- ¡Vale! -aceptó.

Sin más demora, fueron hacia la taquilla para pagar las entradas y accedieron al elegante, fino y, sobre todo, fresco establecimiento casi vacío, a excepción del dependiente de las palomitas, el acomodador y la señora encargada de la limpieza. Suspiraron aliviados debido al contraste con la calle. Se estaba en la gloria allí dentro. Comprobaron en las entradas el número de la sala a la que debían ir y se encaminaron a su destino para corroborar de primera mano que las suposiciones del Uchiha eran ciertas: estaban solos en la sala y, además, hacía fresco.

- ¿Dónde nos sentamos? -preguntó el rubio.

Donde prefieras. Tenemos toda la sala para nosotros -sonrió de lado.

Sonrió a su novio en respuesta y fue hacia los sitios del final, los más altos y donde mejor se podía ver el film. Se sentaron y se acomodaron con tranquilidad. Ahora sólo quedaba disfrutar de la película. Cuando las luces se apagaron, aprovecharon para cogerse de la mano entre los dos asientos. La pantalla se iluminó y los tráilers previos a la película comenzaron a salir. Todos ellos trataban sobre secuelas o precuelas de sagas anteriores.

- Estos de Hollywood ya no tienen ideas decentes -comentó Itachi.

- ¿Y es que las tuvieron alguna vez?

El moreno rió con ganas. La ironía y el humor de Deidara era algo que le encantaba. Siempre lograba sacarle sonrisas de verdad, esas que salen del corazón.

Tras cinco minutos de interminables y tediosos anuncios, comenzó la cinta. La historia tenía como protagonista a un chico que era odiado en su pueblo tras un suceso ocurrido el día de su nacimiento hacía doce años. Lo único que deseaba era que todos los habitantes del lugar le reconocieran por ser quién era y convertirse en un auténtico héroe. Para ello, tenía que dejar de ser el gracioso de la clase y hacer equipo con otras tres personas más. Una de ellas era un chico de su pueblo cuya familia había sido asesinada por un traidor y nada más que quería venganza a toda costa; la segunda persona era una alocada muchacha que iba detrás del moreno vengador; la última de ellas era el mayor de todos e instructor de los chicos. Un hombre con una extraña máscara y una curiosa afición por los libros eróticos.

Al ir avanzando en la trama, la pareja seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaban viendo. Había algunas cosas que escapaban a su lógica.

- Pero, ¿qué es esto? -preguntó el rubio.

- No lo sé, pero es muy raro. El chico ese obsesionado con la venganza llega a ser realmente pesado y repetitivo.

- Para pesada y repetitiva la niñata que va detrás de él casi lamiéndole el culo. Da asco.

- Ya... Al menos los efectos especiales están bien conseguidos -el ojinegro intentó verle el lado bueno al asunto.

- Sí. También está muy bien conseguida la tensión sexual no resuelta entre el protagonista y el vengador -comentó el artista.

Los minutos de metraje siguientes seguían pasando tan lentamente como los anteriores. Ahora se mostraban los líos y misiones que los chicos debían hacer para poder ganar un poco de dinero. En ese momento, apareció el malo de turno. Un tipo muy raro y terriblemente obsesionado con las serpientes.

- Qué grima da ese tío -opinó Itachi.

- Estoy de acuerdo -dijo con una mueca de horror.

En ese instante, Itachi sintió una de las manos de Deidara recorrer su muslo para acercarse terriblemente a su entrepierna.

- Deidara...

- Venga, no hay nadie que nos pueda pillar. Y te recuerdo que la peli es un rollo. Podemos pasarlo mejor de otras maneras -y le besó con lujuria.

El moreno, que tenía muy poco aguante cuando se trataba de estar en actitud más que cariñosa con su chico, recibió gustoso el gesto y lo devolvió con ganas. Con muchas más ganas. Introdujo la lengua en la boca de su amante y la saboreó al tiempo en que le sujetaba el rostro. Deidara siguió el camino por el pantalón del moreno hasta llegar a su miembro, que ya comenzaba a despertar, ansioso por que le prestara un poco de atención. El chico sonrió cuando su Uchiha emitió un sonido mezcla de suspiro y placer. Le tenía donde quería. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y se sentó encima de Itachi, restregándose contra él y besándole con una pasión desmesurada. El moreno le abrazaba posesivamente, acariciando su bien formada espalda. La temperatura de la sala podría comprarse en ese momento con la de calle, pero eso no les importaba. Gemían como si estuvieran en su propia casa, haciendo caso omiso a la película. Deidara se volvió a levantar para bajarse los pantalones y su ropa interior pero, cuando estaban los dos lo suficientemente excitados como para hacerlo ahí mismo, escucharon la puerta abrirse de sopetón y vieron a la señora de la limpieza prepararse para ordenar la estancia tras la salida del público.

El menor se sentó corriendo en su sitio, temblando del susto y riéndose de forma nerviosa. Itachi se había quedado aún más blanco de lo que ya era. Creía que la señora de la limpieza siempre entraba mucho más tarde, no antes del desenlace del film. Los siguientes minutos fueron muy tensos para los dos, pero al menos pudieron comprobar que el final de la película daba pie a una segunda parte, puesto que el chico vengador se había ido con el hombre raro de las serpientes y el protagonista se ponía como meta traerlo de vuelva a su pueblo natal.

Una vez se encendieron las luces, los chicos se levantaron, nerviosos, y se fueron por la salida intentando no fijarse en la señora que les estaba fusilando con la mirada. Cuando salieron a la calle, el calor de esa tarde de agosto les abofeteó. Se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Casi nos pillan!

- No. Nos han cazado, que es diferente -corrigió Itachi.

- Menudos nervios he pasado ahí dentro, uhn!

- Y tanto...

El rubio se quedó pensativo.

- Al menos hemos pasado un buen rato, ¿no crees? -dijo Deidara.

- Desde luego -coincidió el otro.

La pareja se cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar por la plaza que ya estaba más animada que hacía unas horas.

- Por cierto, ¿iremos a ver la segunda parte? -preguntó el menor.

Itachi le miró sorprendido.

- Estás de broma, ¿no?

- No, así podremos terminar lo que hemos empezado en esta primera parte.

El moreno se acercó a él, abrazándole por la cintura.

- Podemos acabarlo ahora mismo en casa, si quieres -apuntó con un tono de voz muy sensual- porque la segunda entrega puede que se estrene en un año... y no vamos a estar un año esperando para esto, ¿no? -preguntó en su oído.

- No, no podemos esperar tanto tiempo. Es mejor que volvamos cuanto antes a casa -contestó un ruborizado artista.

Rápidamente, la pareja cogió el primer autobús que pasó por allí para dirigirse a casa y poder vivir el final apoteósico de la película que estaban protagonizando esa misma tarde.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
